Falling into Temptation
by kurohimex105
Summary: Germany is falling into the hands of temptation and it's all because of a certain little country known as Italy. For the past two weeks these have been apart and Germany is finding it difficult to hold back his desire for the country. What will happen when Italy returns and will Germany finally take the plunge into Temptation that is Italy? Boy x Boy love Mature content.


Hi there here is another one shot story with my all time favourite pairing Germany + Italy from Hetalia. For some reason I just find it so easy to write stories about these two, it's probably because I love them so much. Well any way I hope you enjoy the story.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

_**Falling into Temptation**_

_**Germany's Prov:**_

Temptation I know this word so well, this word that whispers to me, taunting me telling me to give in to my desires. Yes ever since he came into my life, the one filled with such innocence and joy.

His smiling face and his pure heart was like a light of hope which saved me from the dark depths of despair. He was the one who saved me from my loneliness and brought me back into the light.

But lately I've found myself falling ever deeper into the boundless world that is TEMPTATION!

Yes every time I see him; I want to hold him; to kiss him to make him mine and mine alone.

This word temptation is like a drug that I cannot let go of or live without. Why do I feel this way? I've tried so hard to hold back this yearning desire that has welled up within me. But now I find I'm reaching my limit, soon I will fall into the world of Temptation and I will never be able to go back to my normal self.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

"Come on pick up those legs…I've seen headless chickens that can run better than you guys….!

There was a groan from the soldiers in training as they tried their best to please the blonde haired blue eyed man that watching them.

"GET A MOVE ON YOU SLACKERS…any more moaning from you lot and I'll make all of you run a 50mile hike in full combat gear!"

Germany shouted at the soldiers as he watched them running laps around the field. Germany was not in the best of moods for some reason he felt irritable and uneasy. This was probably due to the fact that Italy wasn't by his side like he always was.

For the past two weeks Italy had been away, he had gone back to his own country. Italy had gone to oversee construction work that was being done on the Sistine Chapel.

In the beginning Germany was happy to finally have some time to himself without the constant interruptions of a certain country. But this feeling only lasted for 3 days because by the fourth day he had begun to miss Italy.

Germany found it hard to sleep at night without Italy by his side and when he woke in the morning Italy wasn't there like he always was. He missed Italy's cooking, he loved to watch Italy cook. Seeing him so happy cooking, watching him cook was like magic the way he created such wonderful dishes was amazing.

He missed how Italy would come crying to him because one of the other countries had been picking on him. Or when he would come rushing over because he had a bad dream. Germany loved Italy's tear stained face, he looked so adorable that Germany just wanted to kiss away all those tears. But for some reason Germany always found himself holding back these emotions he had for the sweet loveable country.

After training Germany went back to his office to do some paper work, he hoped it would clear his mind.

As soon as Germany sat down at his desk the door to his office was suddenly flung open and Italy came racing inside.

"HUU…..AH…G…Ger….Germany….!"

"I…..ITALY…What are you doing back here I thought you were still back in your country?"

"Urm…yeah…..urm….I'll tell you later okay just let me hide under the desk okay before he finds me!"

"What are talking about? Before who finds you?"

Italy went and hid under Germany's desk before he could even get an answer from the scared Italy that now cowered under his desk.

Germany sighed …

He wondered just what the heck was going on as he sat back down in his chair. Just then Romano came storming into the office.

"OKAY YOU POTATO EATING BASTARD WHERE IS HE?"

"What do you want Romano? Can't you see I'm busy!"

"You know damn well that I'm here for that brother of mine! He was supposed to spend some time with me after the reconstruction work was completed but he ditched me. You're the only one he'd come to so I know he's here, it's no use hiding him!"

While Romano was ranting on about Italy ditching him Italy was hiding under the desk. While there Italy noticed something sticking up in Germanys pants, Italy reached out and touched it. As soon as he did Germany felt a shiver run up his spine.

Italy smirked to himself and decided to be a little naughty. He unzipped Germany's pants and took out Germany's large shaft.

Wow you're already so big; as Italy thought this he began to lick the tip end of Germany's shaft. He tentatively began to kiss the sides of the shaft and then downed the shaft.

Germany was finding it difficult to hold back the enormous pleasure he was feeling, he just wanted to shout out. But there was just one problem Romano was still in the room ranting on about Italy. Germany had to something fast to get rid of him before it was too late.

Germany slammed his hand down on the desktop and stared at Romano before he spoke in a stern voice.

"THAT'S ENOUGH….! Look Romano I don't know where Italy is and as you can plainly see he isn't here! So if you don't mind could you please leave I have a lot of work to do!"

Romano saw the look in Germanys eyes and quickly vacated the room, he didn't want to make Germany any more angry.

As soon as Romano left Germany let out a moan of pleasure which he had been holding in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh …God….…..!"

Italy looked up from his position and smiled

"Does it feel good Germany?"

Germany looked down and placed a hand upon Italy's head and threaded his finger through his auburn locks.

"Yeah it feels good but why did you have to go and pull a stunt like that? Do you realise how difficult that was for me just now?"

"But Germany we haven't seen each other in over 2 weeks and I thought you could use some stress relief that's all! And besides it's not my fault that you got a stiffy when I was under the desk!"

"And why do you think I got one in the first place?"

Italy just smiled as he got up from his position and sat on Germanys lap in a straddle position. He wrapped his arms around Germany's neck as both men stared at each other.

"I missed you too Germany so how about we make up for lost time!"

"God you're so adorable…. I swear whenever I'm with you I find myself falling into the depths of temptation!"

"That's because I'm so irresistible"!

"That's for sure!"

Both men couldn't hold back any more and kissed each other passionately. Tongues clashed with one another as Germany's skilful hands relieved Italy of his clothing. Soon Italy found himself half naked, the only thing he was wearing was his shirt which hung off of his slender shoulders.

Italy moaned as Germany began to lick and suck on those pink buds which stood out on his chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…..r…right there….!"

Germany glided his hands across Italy's sensitive body mapping each and every part of him. Italy would let out lustful moans of pleasure. Germany's skilful hand took hold of Italy's shaft and began to stroke it.

"So tell me Italy did you do it yourself while you were away or perhaps you waited for me to do it for you?"

Italy blushed crimson as he replied

"I….I …wa….waited for you to do it for me Germany!"

On hearing this Germany smiled

Germany's skilful hand started to pump on Italy's shaft, Italy let out moans of ecstasy. It wasn't long before Italy could feel that he was on the verge of coming.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…Ger…Germany…..I'm….gona…!"

Before Italy could say another word he came in Germany's hand.

"Sorry Germany let me get something to clean it up with!"

"No need I have a better use for it!"

With his fingers covered in Italy's semen he slowly began to probe Italy's virgin hole. First he stuck one digit in and then another, while he was doing this Italy moaned as he felt the intrusion inside of him. After a few moments Germany decided that Italy was ready, Italy slowly lowered himself onto Germany's engorged

shaft. At first Italy moaned in pain as he felt Germany's shaft graze the inner walls but the pain soon subsided.

It wasn't long until both men found themselves completely lost in the thralls of ecstasy. Each of them cried out with pleasure as the clung to one another in their passion. Italy moved his hips in time with Germanys thrust's as Germany quickened his thrust's Italy cried out.

"Ahhhhhhhh…mmmmm….Ger…Germany…I'm…co….coming…!"

"J…just...a…..little…..more…I…..want...use…to….c…c ome…together!"

Soon both men climaxed, they could feel the orgasm tingle throughout their young bodies. Italy collapsed into Germany's strong embrace and even though Germany was still inside him Italy had fallen fast asleep.

Germany wrapped his arms around the sleeping form of Italy and held him in a loving embrace. There was no turning back now he had fallen into temptation and for some reason Germany didn't mind at all. Because this was one temptation that he could just not resist.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Well I hope you like this one, I've posted this one up on DeviantArt so you can also find it there. When I posted this one up on D.A I was actually told that there was doujinshi similar to this story. I didn't even know about it which surprised me because I came up with this story while watching season 3 on the anime.

I guess the world is a small place or that brilliant minds think alike or something like that. Well please leave a review and let me know what you think okay. You can find me on D.A under the same name as this one.


End file.
